The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog
by Slayer of Shadows
Summary: This fanfiction details my OC, Slayer LightStorm's, adventures on Mobius, finding adventure beside his ally and friend, Sonic The Hedgehog, and also finding love after being spirited away by the Chaos Emeralds. Warning: rated M for at least one lemon scene between Slayer, as well as his love interest, Rouge The Bat. (Had to change it again since my ex and I broke up.)
1. TAoStH Prologue

(Hello everyone. Dark-Slaying Light here. This is it. I've decided to make my own Sonic OC fanfic. Welcome to "The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog". Enjoy! Disclamer: Sonic and all of the characters in this fanfic, except Slayer The Hedgehog, are all copyrights of Sega.)

 **Dark-Slaying Light**

 **presents**

 **An Original Sonic OC fanfic**

 **as told by Dark-Slaying Light himself**

 **The Adventures Of Slayer The Hedgehog**

We begin this story on a little island called South Island. Two hedgehogs were born there on that little island. Both of them to two different families, two cute and adorable babies. The two hedgehog families were indeed close, not just location-wise, but also in relationship standards, both fathers and mothers visiting each other's homes frequently while letting their two kids play. The two hedgehog families had known each other for five years before having their first kids.

Bernadette, who was one hedgehog's mother, conversed happily with Gerri, the mother of the other hedgehog, while Skyler, Gerri's husband, conversed with Bernadette's husband, Jules.

"So, Gerri" Bernadette said to Gerri, "What have you named your little one? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Bernadette, you'll be happy to know that our little one is a sweet and adorable little boy. We decided to name him Slayer. All of the other names weren't good, even though Skyler insisted that we call him Skyler Jr, or Jerry." Gerri answered. "So, what did you name your little boy?" She asked Bernadette.

"Well, we decided to name him Maurice, but we gave him a nickname. Sonic." Bernadette said.

 **"Interesting." Gerri said.**

 **As the two pairs of proud parents conversed, Sonic and Slayer were also becoming friends. Soon, the both of them could be seen running up and down the hallway, much to Jules' and Skyler's shock.**

 **The two hedgehogs got faster and faster and then finally, both of them ended up hitting the floor, causing them both to cry. Bernadette and Gerri gasped and ran to the two to calm them down and kiss their boo boos. Bernadette held little Sonic while Gerri held little Slayer The Hedgehog in her arms, both mothers cooing soothingly to their precious little hedgehog sons.**

 **Before the two couples had their sons, the two couples had met while fighting some of Robotnik's badniks five years ago. Soon, they fell for one another, Jules falling for Bernadette, and Skyler falling for Gerri. That was two years before Robotnik's death. One year before Robotnik's death, both couples got married, then at the time of Robotnik's death, they had Slayer and Sonic.**

 **Now both sons were two years of age, and both were blessed with super speed, which made both couples proud. But also, one day, Slayer was diagnosed with a rare brain condition that would hamper his ability to socialize beyond his family and friends. The brain condition was known as autism. However, Slayer, was further diagnosed as being a high-functioning autistic hedgehog.**

 **Six years later however, Sonic and Slayer both would be fighting Robotnik to avenge the murders of their parents, who had died in battle.**

 **Sonic would then meet Amy, who was a beautiful pink hedgehog who was obsessed with him, even though he was with Sally, a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid at the time.**

 **Slayer however, had some short flings, first with Bunnie, which lasted only a few months, then with Mina the Mongoose, that only lasted a couple months. Slayer eventually gave up until he could find himself the right woman.**

 **Along the way through their lives, Slayer and Sonic developed their Chaos powers through the help of the Power Rings as well as the Chaos Emeralds.**

 **One day, when Slayer had his turn in a scouting mission, inside some shrubbery, he had found one of the gems. It was a white color and was cut like an emerald. Plus, it was so big that it fit in his hand when he palmed it. "This is a rare find." Slayer said to himself. "I'd better hightail it back to base. Hopefully I can find another."**

 **Unfortunately, he sped back to base without finding another Emerald. When he arrived, he noticed Sally walking back to her house that was underground. "Hiya Sally." Slayer said, greeting her.**

 **"Slayer, I'd like your report of your scouting mission. How'd it go?" She asked, looking at him with interest.**

 **"I toasted, roasted and burnt a couple groups of Badniks to a crisp. Along the way back, I found this." He told her, showing her the Chaos Emerald.**

 **"Very nice. Great find. That's five Emeralds we have now. Why don't you head over to Rotor's lab and hand that one to him?" She said.**

 **"I'm on my way." He said before speeding over to Rotor's lab, which was another underground house, which Slayer found the entrance to easily as he climbed down. Sally however, headed back to her underground house to get some sleep.**

 **Slayer noticed Sonic helping Rotor with something as he arrived. "Sup guys. Check this out." He said, showing the Chaos Emerald to Sonic and Rotor.**

 **"Whoa! Another Chaos Emerald?" Sonic whistled. "That's five of them we have in a row. The other two could still be out there, and we need to find them fast."**

 **"I agree buddy." Slayer said.**

 **TING! TING! "And finished." Rotor said, interrupting the two. "Slayer, from those Power Rings you gave me the other day, I present you with a pair of the finest inhibitor rings I have ever designed and made." He said, looking at Slayer as he presented him with his inhibitor rings.**

 **Slayer reached and took them, noticing they were cool to the touch already as he put them on his wrists. "What do you think?" He asked them both, looking at Rotor and Sonic.**

 **"Not bad." Rotor said, smiling. "Way past cool dude!" Sonic said, smiling and giving Slayer a thumbs up.**

 **As Rotor went back to work on another project he had going, hot oil burst from an open port on an oil tank that Rotor was fixing, injuring him and making him fall to the ground.**

 **Sonic ran to the medical cabinet and rifled through it. "We're out of burn treatment kits!" Sonic called.**

 **"Damn!" Slayer swore for the first time. "Hold on Rotor. I'm going to try something." He then removed his inhibitor rings, putting them in his quills before grabbing the five Chaos Emeralds, feeling their energy coursing through him.**

 **He cared about Rotor since he was a vital part of the Freedom Fighters. He was also a friend ever since he and the rest of the other Freedom Fighters met a year ago. He placed his hands on the wound on Rotor's chest and closed his eyes, two words flashing into his mind.**

 **"What?" He said, snapping his eyes open for a moment. Slayer's hands began to glow with a soft green light. As the two words flashed into his mind again, he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he bowed his head.**

 **"Chaos..." He then tilted his head up, "...HEAL!" The green light then began flowing into Rotor's body, making the burn marks on his chest seemingly disappear. After a moment, Slayer snapped his eyes open and fell to his knees, breathing heavily.**

 **Sonic was shocked. "Slayer...d-d-did you just...heal Rotor?" He stammered.**

 **Slayer was shocked himself. "I...didn't know...I had...that kind of... power." He said.**

 **Sonic then picked Slayer up, getting him to his feet. "You need some rest buddy." He told him before getting Slayer to the guest room Rotor had in his house, which was across from Rotor's room, to the left of the lab.**

 **As soon as Slayer's head hit the pillow, he was asleep. He then dreamed, looking at himself as he teleported around in his dream.**

 **Sonic left the room and worked with Rotor for several hours before going out on a scouting mission and returning to Rotor's lab, giving the two Chaos Emeralds he had found to Slayer.**

 **Slayer then woke up and put his inhibitor rings on after pulling them out of his quills. "That was a weird dream." He said to himself, rubbing his head as he remembered the dream he had.**

 **He didn't know what it meant, but he would find out soon enough. A lynx then appeared from the handheld computer Slayer had placed on the nightstand, climbing on top of him, purring seductively.**

 **"Well good to see you too Nicole." Slayer said, recognizing the lady lynx as he smiled at her.**

 **He had known Nicole since he joined the Freedom Fighters a year ago, and they had developed a serious relationship while he was part of them. That would soon change. After Nicole kissed him, she had to jump back to her home in Sally's computer. She had been summoned by her to help in an espionage mission.**

 **Slayer then sat up and readjusted his inhibitor rings. When he remembered the dream he had again, this time one word flashed in his mind. "Control?" He asked himself. He looked around to make sure no one had heard him. A few moments of listening later, he heard nothing. With the seven Chaos Emeralds in hand, he then closed his eyes and said, "Chaos...CONTROL!"**

 **A time-rift portal opened above him in his room, sucking him in along with the Chaos Emeralds, screaming.**

 **The Chaos Emeralds aged him while in the time-rift, and when he fell out of the time-rift portal, he would discover that he was in a new world. A new world called Earth. More specifically, he would be found behind the Station Square Hotel beside the pool.**

 **This new journey of his had only just begun.**

 **End of Prologue**


	2. TAoStH Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 1**

The time of the annual meteor shower was about to arrive in Station Square. While on his daily run, Sonic The Hedgehog, got to the top of a mountain to get the best view of the coming meteor shower.

Meanwhile, at a workshop nestled in the Mystic Ruins, a yellow-furred, white fur chested two-tailed fox with a white fur muzzle, by the name of Tails, had just finished making repairs on the Tornado, a red bi-plane that had Tails' emblem on the wings, a simple one with two yellow-furred tails with white fur at the tips, and after he finished putting his tools away, he decided to take a break by climbing up to the workshop's roof and sitting on the shingles to await the meteor shower.

A beautiful white-furred female bat, with large white bat ears with pink insides, tan skin, with a smile and pink lipstick covering her lips, whom also had green eyes, had just finished getting dressed. She was a seductive and classy woman, and wore a sleek black bodysuit, with a pink heart-shaped chestpiece, white elbow-length gloves with a pink heart at the wrists, and white thigh-high boots with a heart motif at the toes, not caring if her purple wings were showing through the back. Her name was Rouge.

As she left the two-story house she called home, she could not help but feel a little antsy about the meteor shower, so she flew up on her large purple bat wings, to the roof of the house, to get a better view of the sky.

Meanwhile, in the sky above the Mystic Ruins, on an island called Angel Island a red-furred echidna with a white marking on his chest calmly watched over a huge gem as well as the sky, waiting for the eminent meteor shower.

And down on earth, a cute tan-furred rabbit who wore a cute orange dress with a blue bow along with a little pet she had, was with a cute, pink-quilled hedgehog who wore a red hair band that kept her dreadlocks in place, a red dress with white trim, and white lacing on the underside, her feet were in red boots with a white vertical stripe going down the middle, were on the roof of the pink hedgehog's home, waiting to look at the meteor shower that night.

Finally, nightfall came, and the sky then blazed to life as meteors shot across the sky in all of their splendor. It was a beautiful sight to see. Shooting stars racing across the sky like cars in a race, all to see who would win.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, a brown-mustached human who looked more like a big ball with thin arms, thin legs and huge hands and feet who wore a red yellow and white military jacket and black pants, was furiously working on a new invention.

After seeing the meteor shower, Rouge looked down towards the pool behind the hotel, seeing something that wasn't there before. She decided to take a look after thinking for a moment, gliding over to the pool using her large bat wings. As she got closer, she noticed a hedgehog that she had never seen before, but looked like someone familiar to her. He had midnight-blue fur, and he had black, upturned quills with white highlights in them, and he was passed out on his stomach beside the pool. She looked him over, hearing his breathing, knowing she now had a decision to make. Thinking that she had known him from before, she took him home to her place and put him to bed in the guest room.

She then left the room and sat on the couch in the lounge to the right of the dance floor and grabbed the remote to turn the T.V on. The news was on, detailing another story. She quickly turned the T.V back off, got up from the couch and walked into the room where the multi-color quilled hedgehog was still unconscious on the twin-sized bed.

She looked at the hedgehog with hopeful eyes, but in her heart, she was glad to have him at her place. She said to herself, "I'm pretty sure that this hedgehog is someone I know from before. Since he's sleeping, I'll have to wait until he wakes up."

Instead of pulling up a chair, she climbed into the bed beside the hedgehog, and lay next to him, soon falling asleep.

The two were soon greeted by the songs of the birds as they sang in the tree outside Rouge's home the next morning, causing them both to stir. Slayer was the first to open his eyes and stretch, his left foot brushing against someone's bare leg, causing him to turn over, looking curious as to finding out whom the leg belonged to. He was shocked to find a beautiful silver-furred female bat opening her eyes and smiling. "Well, good morning." She said, sounding happy and refreshed as if she had gotten a good night's sleep. "Would you like to give me your name?" She asked politely.

"Er...Slayer. Slayer The Hedgehog." he said He then got up and walked over to look at the full-length mirror, and was shocked to find out that he was the same.

Slayer was a midnight-blue furred, black upturned quilled hedgehog with white highlights in his quills, a tan muzzle, a black oval-shaped nose on his face above his muzzle, and two large green-irised, black-pupiled eyes, and a pair of triangle-shaped midnight-blue ears with pink insides, Slayer The Hedgehog looked quite handsome. His hands were in sock-cuffed white gloves with a gold inhibitor ring on each cuff of his gloves, and his midnight-blue quilled legs ended in huge feet that were encased in Air shoes, only the streaks were white, the main parts of the shoes were black, and the outer ring around the openings were white.

"Wow! I look awesome!" Slayer exclaimed excitedly.

Rouge looked at him and chuckled.

Slayer blushed, then calmed down and the color returned to his cheeks. He turned to face Rouge and said, "I feel like I've finally come home."

Meanwhile, over at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins, Sonic had just arrived there and walked in to see Tails working on his Tornado 2. Tails noticed Sonic as he walked in and pulled out a device that looked like an iPad 3, only the screen displayed some unique energy signatures, displayed as small gold rings, and there were 7 of them, all converging on Club Rouge. Tails walked up to Sonic holding the device and said, "The Chaos Emeralds! I found them!"

Sonic said, "Way past cool, buddy!" Sonic exclaimed.

At Eggman's secret base in the Mystic Ruins, he had just finished resetting his new invention, and suddenly after tightening just one bolt, his alarm system went off. "What is going on now?" he said as he walked to his central workbench, which was filled with all sorts of keyboards and buttons. He pressed a button to silence the alarms and switch the monitors to interpret his energy signature software, and saw the cause of the alarm.

"No way! I can't believe this! These 7 energy signatures are all centered right in Station Square. Computer, what are those energy signatures?"

"Energy signatures confirmed. Chaos Emeralds have been detected." a female voice said.

"The Chaos Emeralds, eh? They're just what I need for my new device! Mwahahahaha!" Eggman laughed maniacally as he got up from his seat at his workbench to walk into the main hangar where his Eggmobile was stored, got in and fired it up, and took off to find the Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Sonic stopped in front of Rouge's house and walked inside to notice Rouge having a conversation with a strange midnight-blue quilled hedgehog he thought looked familiar.

Rouge laughed and said, "That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" but then immediately stopped laughing upon noticing Sonic walking up to her and Slayer.

Slayer noticed him as well and walked up to him. He said to him offering to shake hands, "The name's Slayer. Slayer The Hedgehog. You are...?"

Sonic shook Slayer's hand and said, "Sonic The Hedgehog's my name, and speed's my game! It's been 10 years buddy!"

"Whuuuut?" Slayer said to Sonic.

"Hohoho! And it looks like I can get a hedgehog with one well-aimed laser beam!" someone said, interrupting their conversation.

Sonic and Slayer ran out to see who it was, Slayer stopping beside Sonic, noticing an aircraft shaped like an egg. "Who's this brown-mustached chatterbox?" Slayer inquired, noticing the man who was in it.

Sonic said to Slayer, looking surprised. "Man! You're still as fast as me!"

Slayer answered, "Thanks Sonic. I'm kinda surprised too. But we got bigger problems!"

"I know. Eggman!" Sonic said.

"What? No way! I can't believe this! Instead of one pesky hedgehog, now there's TWO? Grah! No matter! You, the midnight-blue one! Hand me the Chaos Emeralds you have, or else!"

"Or else what, Egghead?" Slayer said.

"Or else, I'll kill you and take them by force!" Eggman threatened.

Sonic bounced off of Eggman's head to distract him, but Slayer didn't even run.

Instead, he curled himself up into a ball and started revving up like a turbo engine, then a second later, blasted forward, jumped and crashed into Eggman's Eggmobile, busting a hole right through it with a BOOM before landing on his feet on the ground behind him. The additional momentum sent Eggman spiraling back to his base.

"You're going to pay for this, you pesky hedgehogs!" Eggman said as he careened away in his Eggmobile.

"That was way past cool, Slayer! You're still as good as me!" Sonic exclaimed, amazed with Slayer's fighting prowess.

"Thanks." Slayer said.

Sonic said, "Hey, Tails would love to hear that you've come back."

Sonic then got ready to speed off. "Let's go!" He then took Slayer by the hand and ran off to Tails' workshop, which was a short distance to Sonic. Slayer and Sonic then arrived at a yellow-colored building with two yellow-furred tails with white fur at the tips inside a red circle on a blue background serving as an emblem in the region of the Mystic Ruins.

"This is it, Slayer. Tails' workshop." Sonic said. The two hedgehogs walk into the main room which was the workshop part of Tails' place. Slayer notices a pair of tails and feet sticking out from under a plane and scratched his head. "Tails? Is that you?" Slayer said.

 **BONK!** "Ow!" The two-tailed fox exclaimed as he bumped his head and then slid out from under the plane he was working on. "Yeah, I'm Tails. Who's asking?" He notices Sonic standing next to the other hedgehog. Tails looks at him. "Slayer?" he asked.

"Yup." Slayer said to him. "It's been a while bud." Tails said. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah." Slayer said. Tails then gave him the story of how Sonic and everyone had been doing for the past 10 years while he had disappeared. They even thought he was dead, and Nicole even thought he was dead too, and had grieved for his death. Sonic had broken up with Sally, but still remained good friends with her while he was dating Amy. Tails even told Slayer about himself finding someone named Cosmo, who was a Seedrian. By the time Slayer got filled in on what had happened, the sun was setting. "I'd better head back to Rouge's. See you guys!" Slayer said before he took off for Rouge's house.

"See you later, Slayer!" Sonic said.

Slayer stopped at the front door of Rouge's house and walked to his bedroom completely tired. When he climbed into bed, Rouge walked in and said to him, "Hey, thought you'd be ready for bed. Well, goodnight Slayer. If you need anything, I'll be right here with you." She closed the door behind her as she climbed into bed beside Slayer. By the time she fell asleep, Slayer was asleep.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. TAoStH Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning, Rouge woke up and got out of bed, wondering what she was going to do that day. She thought of Slayer as she thought to herself for a moment, _"Slayer has definitely met every qualification to be the perfect companion. Maybe I should check on him to see if he slept okay."_

She opened the door to their room and walked in, closing the door behind her and walked across the room to their bed.

Slayer was sleeping soundly on his right side. It was a little bit before dawn, and the light in the fixture wasn't very bright, but it cast just enough light so she could look at Slayer's face as he slept.

She thought to herself, _"Well, this hedgehog is very handsome. Considering the fact I've never had a boyfriend, I might consider keeping this one around. Hmm, I'm thinking of making breakfast for this big guy. Can't be having him training on an empty stomach. Hopefully I don't have to wake him up for breakfast either."_

She walked out of Slayer's room, closing the door behind her quietly. Slayer never knew she was in there.

Dawn approached, and the sun rose over the horizon. The light filtered in through the window, causing Slayer to open his eyes and awaken. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He saw that Rouge had finished making breakfast, so he took it upon himself to set the table for the both of them. He grabbed two plates, one each for him and her, two forks, two spoons, and two knives, and set them all on the table expertly. Rouge smiled and thanked him for doing that.

By the time he finished, she had breakfast ready as she walked into the kitchen with a heaping plate of french toast and some maple syrup. She set it down on the table and dished out a nice stack of french toast for both of them and sat at the table.

Slayer sat at the table with her, sitting across from her.

Rouge was happy to see Slayer as they ate the french toast she had made. Slayer was surprised at how good the french toast tasted. "Wow, Rouge! These are really good! This is the best french toast I ever had!" Slayer exclaimed.

Rouge was so surprised at Slayer's comment that she blushed. "Thank you, Slayer." She exclaimed before she continued eating.

"You're welcome, Rouge." Slayer said to her in between bites.

"I'm also surprised that you're very polite as well." Rouge said.

"Thank you." Slayer said.

They said nothing more to each other as they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

Rouge then took their plates and silverware and put them in the dishwasher, then put the detergent in and started it after she shut the door.

She looked at Slayer. "So, what do you have to do today?" She asked him.

"I'm going over to Tails' workshop to pay a visit." He said to her in answer.

Rouge nodded. "Okay. Have fun." She advised him.

Slayer nodded. "See you tonight." He said before taking off for Tails' workshop.

Slayer had a smile on his face as he headed for the Mystic Ruins, but on the way to the train station, he encountered what looked to be a pink-quilled female hedgehog in a red dress running away from something. She had a horrified look on her face as she tried to run from a green robot. She screamed, "SONIIIICC! HELP ME!" as she ran away.

Slayer, somehow out of sheer force of will, stopped on a dime, ran up behind the robot and jumped up onto its head. Somehow, the robot was familiar to him, and he pried up the hatch that covered a button on its head. He then Homing Attacked it, pressing it so hard that the robot stopped in its tracks and raised its hands in the air in failure as it began to explode.

Slayer jumped off the robot just in the nick of time before the robot shattered into pieces as it exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

The pink hedgehog stopped and noticed Slayer. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I knew you would save me Sonic!" the pink hedgehog said to Slayer.

"What?" Slayer said, clearly knowing that she was mistaking him for Sonic. "Whoa, girl, you're mistaking me for Sonic again."

She released him from her hug and looked at him. She then realized what she had done. "Oh! I'm sorry Slayer. I didn't know it was you." Amy said.

"Amy? What were you doing running away from that robot?" Slayer asked.

Amy smiled and said, "Well, I'm trying to help this bird find his family."

Slayer looked at the bird that was flying beside her. "Oh, he's a cute little bird. Well, I hate to break up the party but I, gotta juice." He then walked into the train station. He then heard a feminine voice over the PA system say, "The train headed for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon."

Amy walked home.

The man behind the ticket counter gave him a ticket for the train. "Thank you sir. Are these tickets really free?" Slayer asked, sort of surprised.

"Yes, they are. Anytime you need one, just ask. That's your return ticket as well." The man said.

"Sweet." Slayer said as he smiled.

He then walked up the stairs and boarded the train, grabbing a seat before the doors closed and the train started moving. While on the way to his destination, Slayer thought to himself, _"I've already just met a beautiful batgirl named Rouge, who in my opinion, is a very sweet and seductive woman. She's now my girlfriend like damn quick. And, just now, I met up with Amy Rose. Amy already knows me, but Rouge looks really familiar. Hmmm."_

A few minutes later, the train stopped at the Mystic Ruins Station and the doors opened. Slayer got up from his seat and walked onto the wooden log platform, wondering where he had to go next.

He looked around, and just ahead, slightly to the right on top of a hill was a strange yellow building. Slayer jumped off the platform and climbed up the steps and up the hill to Tails' Workshop.

He wondered if Tails was home. It was about midday on a sunny day as Slayer walked up to the yellow building on the hill, his sneakers not making a sound on the sand, and no puffs of sand came up as he set a foot down as he walked.

Meanwhile, Amy entered her pink house in the residential district of Station Square, and went into her living room, which had a lot of pictures of herself and Sonic. She stared at one of the pictures of him and sighed. "Sonic and I are living the dream together." She said to herself, holding her hands together up to the side of her face as she went into a swoon. It was obvious that she loved Sonic.

Back at Tails' workshop, Slayer knocked on the front door. The door opened and he was greeted by a yellow-furred, blue-eyed two-tailed fox.

"Hi there Tails." Slayer said to the fox.

"Hey Slayer. What are you doing here?" Tails asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Slayer answered, "I told you I was going to be back here first thing in the morning."

"Oh! Well, come on in then." Tails said, holding the door open for him.

As if right on cue, Sonic appeared, standing beside Slayer.

"Where were you, Sonic? I was waaaiiitting." Slayer said as he frowned at him.

"Well then, if you're here to train, I have the training arena already set up, down in the basement." Tails said, pointing to the stairwell going below. "I can't believe it's been ten years already. You should be looking for someone to date."

"I already have." Slayer said as the three went downstairs into a simply designed battle arena that was yellow and black with Tails' logo on the walls.

"Rouge asked me out." Slayer told him.

"What? Rouge asked you out?" Tails said in answer.

Slayer simply nodded. He wanted to start some training as soon as possible.

Slayer saw some targets come up from the floor as he got ready to train.

Sonic then said to him, looking at him, "Okay, Slayer, looks like you've got the basics down. So, let me give you a few pointers, hopefully you learn some new Chaos powers today, besides Chaos Heal."

Slayer listened intently to Sonic as he was eager to learn.

"Now, you know about me, and I know a little bit about your abilities since you disappeared some time ago, so I'm going to teach you how to properly execute a homing attack. This is a basic homing attack, so watch and learn." Sonic said to Slayer.

Slayer nodded, indicating he was ready.

Sonic demonstrated his homing attack by jumping upwards in the air, becoming a blue ball, and at the peak of his jump, he dashed forward, hitting one, then another, then another, hitting and destroying the targets all in one fell swoop of attacks as Slayer watched, observing him with interest, intrigue as well as curiosity as Sonic finished his run, landing on the ground, dusting his hands off.

Slayer was impressed as he smiled. Sonic then stepped aside as new targets popped up.

"Your turn, Slayer. Show me what you got." He said to him.

Slayer jumped, curled into a ball and dashed forward, hitting one, then another, then another, finally hitting all of the targets just like Sonic did, but then slipped and landed on his bottom.

Sonic whistled softly. "That was tight! I'm impressed, Slayer." He said, smiling. "You'll need to work on the landing though." He chuckled as Slayer got up, dusting himself off.

"I can always work on that." Slayer said as more targets came up. This time, he did the same thing, only this time, when he tried to land, he landed on his feet, bending his knees to cushion the impact.

"Slayer sticks the landing and the crowd goes nuts!" Slayer said, being a little cocky.

Sonic and Tails laughed at Slayer's cockiness, but were impressed when he stuck the landing.

This time, some targets came up on the ground on the other side of the room, to Slayer's right as another word flashed in his mind. A sharpened piece of wood about an eighth of an inch thick came for him at a high rate of speed. "Chaos...SHIELD!" He yelled, and a shield of pure Chaos Energy formed in front of him, deflecting the missile, making it bounce off.

Slayer smiled, seeing it bounce off as the shield went away. "Nice." He said. "Haven't learned another Chaos ability since I used Chaos Control."

"Let's continue your training." Tails said, pushing a button as some targets came up in front of Slayer as he faced them. _"Okay, I've managed to use my Chaos power just for defense. Maybe it's time I learned a few offensive techniques as well so I can take the fight to any enemies if I need to."_ He thought. Suddenly, his eyes closed again as he extended his arm in front of him, his hand raised up vertically, his palm towards the targets. "Chaos..." He then snapped his eyes open, looking at the targets, "...BLAST!"

A blast of white energy that looked like a white ball, moving as fast as a fastball, struck the center target and exploded in an area of effect attack, striking the other targets as well. Slayer breathed heavily, becoming tired.

Tails looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. "Slayer, you might as well head on back to Rouge's house. Good luck on your date tomorrow!" Tails said.

"I will! Thanks Tails." He said, thanking him before speeding upstairs and out the door.

"He'll be alright." Sonic said. "Later, bro!" He said to Tails before speeding off himself.

Nothing was going on, except for everyone just going on with their lives as usual. He even saw Amy walking down the sidewalk with some grocery bags in her arms. She wasn't struggling with them, so Slayer didn't give that a thought.

" _Rouge_ _, why can't I get you out of my head? I've only just met you, even though now the both of us know a little bit about each other, still I can't get you out of my head. You even asked me out on a date. I don't know if you are starting to have feelings for me or not. Still, I'm very happy though. I've never felt this happy in my life."_ He thought before he arrived at Rouge's house.

The sun had set as he walked in, the door shutting behind him quietly. He looked around and saw no one in the living room. "She must've gone to bed already." Slayer said to himself.

He got a little worried and decided to look in their room as he walked over to the door, his sneakered feet making no sound on the carpet as he opened the door gently. There was a little bit of light left before the sun winked out completely as it slid under the horizon. He noticed Rouge sleeping in their bed.

He walked into the room, shutting the door gently and began taking off his sneakers, and after he finished, he took off his gloves, leaving his gold inhibitor rings on him before he climbed onto the bed and lay on his back with his head against the pillows beside Rouge

He felt comfortable as he began to think of Rouge and also what they would be doing on their date tomorrow as he fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day, full of opportunity.


	4. TAoStH Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 3**

Slayer and Rouge woke up in their bed as the sun rose on another beautiful day in Station Square. They gathered up some clothes they were going to be wearing for the day after they got up from their bed in their room.

He hadn't showered since he got back to Rouge's house the night before, so it was necessary for him to be presentable. He entered the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He then took off his sneakers and his gloves while leaving his inhibitor rings on and proceeded to step into the shower, the water from the shower head cascading onto him.

As he scrubbed every inch of the skin on his arms and hands, and his stomach, he was unaware that Rouge had silently stepped into the bathroom. As he then was beginning to wash the fur on his head and behind his ears, he thought he had heard the rustle of fabric on skin. He shrugged his shoulders, dismissing it as an auditory hallucination. A trick of his ears it would seem.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and Rouge stepped in, completely naked. She had white fur all completely on her head, her eyelids were tan when she wasn't wearing any eyeshadow, she had large breasts that were very perky and soft to the touch but firm when squeezed. She was tan all over everywhere else, except for her wings, which were black.

Slayer was surprised upon seeing her. "Rouge? What are you doing in here?"He asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I've been thinking about you, and I made a decision. Let's stay here. In fact, you don't mind if I take a shower with you, do you?" She asked.

"Well, given the fact I'm your boyfriend, eh, why not? I'd be delighted." He then gives her a look over, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body. "I have to say Rouge, you are a sight to behold. You are gorgeous." Slayer said, complimenting on Rouge's looks.

She giggled in delight, looking very cheerful. "Thank you." She said, thanking Slayer.

Slayer gave her the washcloth so she could wash him first. Taking the initiative, Rouge began with Slayer's shoulders. "You have some very broad shoulders, handsome." She said before giggling with delight.

Slayer however, smiled happily and relaxed as Rouge then moved on to wash his chest, then moved to wash his stomach. They were both unaware of what was going to happen when Rouge moved down to wash Slayer's private area.

Rouge ended up getting a sudden surprise in the form of Slayer's trouser snake, which was now at its full length and was as hard as a rock.

"I didn't expect this." Rouge grinned. "I've only known you for a short time, Slayer, but, for some reason, I just can't resist doing this for you." She then proceeded to engulf his cock in her mouth.

Slayer gasped, but did not resist, feeling the inside of her warm mouth as she bobbed her head all along his length, making him moan pleasurably.

As she continued, Slayer felt his knees going weak, and out of instinct, he placed his hands on the back of her head to support himself. "Rouge...oooohhhhhh...oh yeah!" He said, moaning in complete passionate bliss. Soon, he felt himself reaching his breaking point. "Rouge, finish me off, I feel like I'm going to burst..." He moaned.

Rouge then pointed to herself to try to tell Slayer that he could release in her mouth as she then took his full length into her throat, causing Slayer to scream loudly in pure, passionate bliss as his fluids rushed into her mouth.

Rouge's amber eyes went wide as his fluids made their way into her mouth, as she had never felt so much come in. She did however, drink it all. This made her want Slayer even more, so much more that she stuck her bottom towards him as she bent forward, presenting her two pleasure spots.

Slayer was nervous as heck. "Rouge, are you serious? You want me this badly? To let me make love with you?" Slayer asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

"I really want this Slayer. I haven't had anyone be this nice to me." She said, purring seductively.

" _She's offering to make love with you, man. Don't disappoint her by chickening out. Do it man, do her!"_ Slayer thought to himself.

He finally conceded, knowing he also wanted Rouge. So, he gave in to his instincts and slid his friend into her waiting love spot.

Rouge gasped and blushed as his dick entered her. "Slayer! I can feel your dick filling my valley!" She moaned pleasurably.

"It's very tight, but I can slide it all the way in if you want me to, Rouge!" Slayer said, grunting.

She nodded, then moaned pleasurably as Slayer slid it all the way in, then they got busy.

The action was passionate and hot as the water from the showerhead cascaded over them both while they moaned pleasurably with each other, enjoying the love they were making.

After what seemed like half an hour, they both released, screaming pleasurably, their fluids mixing together.

With their remaining strength, they both washed each other, then turned the shower off, then walked to their bedroom, where the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms on the bed. Night had fallen when they went to bed and fell asleep, and nothing happened for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Rouge had a dream about a couple of strange looking hedgehogs with wings on their backs on either side of their quills. She saw herself and Slayer in the dream. She didn't know what it meant, but it was pleasant.

She then woke up and looked at Slayer. He was still asleep, it seemed. She thought of what to do before he woke up. She then remembered that moment of passion as she and Slayer made love in the shower yesterday. "Oh boy, I hate to say this to myself, but I could be pregnant with Slayer's baby. I better make sure." She said to herself before getting up and getting dressed in her regular outfit. She had so many of those, but at least she washed them.

She then headed to the bathroom. All while Slayer still slept. She always knew she was going to lose her virginity someday, but not this quickly. Somehow, instead of being mad, or sad, or even indifferent, she actually felt happy, and another feeling that she could only find when someone really stole her heart. Slayer had in fact stolen her heart.

She thought about it, and knew that this feeling was indescribably positive. She gasped as she realized the feeling. "I'm...I'm in love with him!" She exclaimed to herself, loud enough to wake Slayer.

Slayer yawned and stretched before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did you say something Rouge?" Slayer asked.

"Slayer! Good morning!" Rouge said from the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too Rouge." Slayer said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a minute, Slayer, so could you wait for me in the kitchen?" She asked him.

"Sure Rouge. I'll be waiting for you." He said before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.

She then shut the doors and pulled down the bottom of her bodysuit and sat down on the toilet, grabbing a pregnancy test kit before doing so.

Rouge exposed the absorbent swab and peed on it, the clear stream hitting the swab. When she was finished, she looked at it after several minutes. The test kits she always bought were 99.9% accurate.

Usually they tested negative, but this time, she gasped as the indicator showed one word: "Pregnant." The display read.

After the shock wore off, she put her head in her lap, covering it with her hands and started to cry.

Slayer had good hearing, and he heard Rouge crying. "What could she be crying about? No matter, I have to comfort her either way. There has to be something I can do to help her." Slayer said to himself. He decided to go to her. He went into the bathroom to find her on the toilet seat, the test reader lying on the counter beside the sink.

He knelt beside her. "Rouge, what's wrong? Look, I don't know if you trust me or not, but you can tell me what's wrong." Slayer told her.

"Slayer...I don't know if I...can tell you this...it might upset you." Rouge told him.

"Rouge, I promise I won't be upset. Please, tell me what's wrong. What could be so wrong that it's making you sad?" Slayer asked her gently.

After a few minutes of more sobbing, she finally said, "Slayer...I'm not only...in love with you, which makes me very happy, and I hope you're happy too, but tell me this. Do you remember when we made love in the shower?" She asked him.

Slayer nodded. "I remember it as well as you do, Rouge. Do you think...?" Slayer then realized. Just to be sure, he grabbed and read the test reader. It showed "Pregnant." Slayer gasped. "Oh Chaos, I got you pregnant, didn't I?" Slayer asked.

She nodded.

He definitely was not sure how to deal with this as thoughts swirled around in his head. He even listened with his heart. His heart told him he was in love with her as well.

He then looked at her solemnly.

"I think I should tell you this as well, Rouge. I'm...I'm in love with you as well." He told her.

Rouge then hugged him suddenly, happy that he professed.

"I'm going to cook some breakfast for us. Trust me, I know how to cook. Want anything in particular?" Slayer asked her.

"Surprise me, babe." She told him.

Slayer nodded and then sped to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She then pulled her jeans up as she got up from the toilet and flushed it before heading to the kitchen to sit at the table.

Slayer was still cooking breakfast diligently, getting a glance at Rouge.

She said nothing as she sat at the table, getting a whiff of the food that Slayer was cooking. She recognized the unmistakable scent of pancakes. She smiled.

Soon, Slayer was finished making the pancakes as he slid the pancakes out of the pans onto a plate, the table already set up a few minutes earlier, complete with a dish of butter and syrup.

Slayer then brought the pancakes over with a smile on his face before sitting down across from Rouge.

"Help yourself sweetheart." Slayer said, helping himself to some pancakes.

She did.

After breakfast, they went over to the couch and cuddled all day.


	5. TAoStH Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

 **Chapter 4**

Six months had passed, and Rouge's belly had grown in size as she carried Slayer's and her progeny. They had gone to the doctor three months prior, and the doctor, who had performed an ultrasound on Rouge, announced that Slayer and Rouge were going to have twin hedgebats. Not just a single hedgebat, twins, one boy, the other a girl.

Slayer was shocked at this news, as Rouge was also. He looked at the doctor. "WHAT? Twins? SERIOUSLY?" He asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you and your wife are going to have twin baby hedgebats." He told him.

One month prior to this doctor's appointment, Slayer and Rouge had a wedding at the local church. Slayer was in a black tuxedo, and all of Sonic's friends, including Blaze, were there, supporting him and Rouge as they both took their vows.

Slayer's flashback soon was interrupted by Rouge screaming as a contraction came on and fluids gushed out onto the couch. "Slayer...my water...it just broke..." She managed to say.

Slayer gasped. "Don't worry babe. Let's get you to the hospital." He said before picking her up bridal style and speeding to the hospital, soon arriving there in seconds, just as the first contractions came, and Rouge screamed.

The receptionist heard and saw as Slayer arrived in the hospital lobby with Rouge in his arms, screaming again as another contraction came.

"What's the matter with her?" The receptionist asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? MY WIFE IS HAVING OUR KIDS! GET A GURNEY AND GET HER INTO THE DELIVERY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" He demanded.

He got his wish, when five minutes later, which was agonizingly long due to Slayer's feeling of urgency at the current situation he was in, a gurney with two doctors came up and Slayer laid Rouge down onto the gurney, and went with them, holding her hand as they wheeled Rouge to the delivery room.

Time was critical, and two minutes later, they got to the second floor where the delivery room was, since it was a huge hospital in the city. All while Slayer coached Rouge through the contractions, telling her to breathe in a slow rhythm.

Slayer insisted that he remain with Rouge as he talked with the doctors. He did not want to leave her side because of a lot of things.

One of them was that he needed to see their children being born. Afterwards, he got back to the task at hand as Rouge screamed, using her uterine muscles to push one of the now full-term babies she had inside her down and out through her birth canal. After some time and more pushing, Slayer could see the furred head of one of his two children. It had ears like Rouge did, having blue fur on its head.

Slayer gasped. "Rouge, I see the head! Keep pushing baby, you got this!" He exclaimed, encouraging her.

Several pushes later, the first child was out, but Rouge was still pushing just as Slayer cut the first cord, seeing and realizing that the first child he was holding in his arms after giving it a bath was his son!

Later on, several pushes later, a hedgebat with pink fur was born. He cut the cord on that one and gave the child a bath, both of them now crying to show that they were healthy. Slayer had tears in his eyes as Rouge lay in the bed, panting, feeling drained. When she looked at her husband holding their children and smiling, she had tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Rouge, would you like to hold our son?" He asked, offering the little boy hedgebat to her.

She nodded and took him, gently holding him in her arms while Slayer held their little daughter in his arms.

"Congratulations, you two. A son and a daughter." The doctor said, putting some paperwork to fill out on the table beside the bed.

Slayer and Rouge both nodded at the doctor. "What are you thinking about naming our son, love?" Slayer asked Rouge, curious.

"I'm thinking about naming him Silvic." Rouge suggested.

"Great name. If you don't mind, I'm going to name our daughter Maya." Slayer suggested.

"I don't mind at all, sweetie." Rouge said, smiling. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"Here, take Maya. I'm going to fill out the paperwork for the birth certificates." Slayer said, handing Maya to Rouge.

Rouge looked at Maya and smiled before taking her into her arms, holding both kids in her arms and allowing them to feed off her milk from her breasts.

As Slayer did the paperwork, first filling out the birth certificates for their two children, he heard one of his two children burp.

He turned his head to look at Rouge and their two babies. Silvic had detached from Rouge's right nipple. He smiled. "Little guy." He then refocused on the paperwork, soon finishing it within a few minutes before focusing on filling out Maya's birth certificate.

Silvic had reattached to Rouge's right nipple by then and was drinking his mother's breastmilk along with his twin sister Maya, who had detached and burped, making Slayer turn his head to look at her. Rouge looked at her and smiled.

So did Slayer. "That's our girl." He then got back to filling out Maya's birth certificate, soon finishing it and walking to the receptionist to file the paperwork, when he saw Sonic there, tapping his foot.

"What's the news, Slayer? Is Rouge alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. She's feeding our two kids." Slayer told him.

"Kids?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. He then smiled. "DUUUUDE! Way past cool! Take care of them, you hear me?" He said.

"You want to see them?" Slayer asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I got nothing else to do."

Slayer then walked back up to Rouge's room, Sonic walking with him.

Rouge saw the two handsome hedgehogs enter the room, smiling as Silvic and Maya were sleeping in her arms, having satisfied themselves on her milk.

Sonic looked at the two hedgebats in amazement. "Slayer...they look adorable." He said.

Slayer and Rouge both smiled as Silvic and Maya slept.

Suddenly, both hedgehogs saw Eggman flying past in his Eggmobile, holding something in his hand. A gem or something from the hedgehogs' perspective.

"What the hell does Eggman have in his hand? It didn't look like one of the Chaos Emeralds, did it?" Sonic asked.

Slayer pulled out some binoculars and looked. "No, the emerald he has in his hand looks square-shaped. Talk to Tails and find out what he knows about any square-shaped gems." He told him. "I've got to watch over my wife and our kids right now."

"I'm on it." He said before speeding off.

After seeing Sonic speed off, Slayer had something come into mind. He was wondering if he should be a stay-at-home dad or have someone care for Silvic and Maya.

He then looked at Rouge. "I've been thinking, hun, however, I need your opinion. Do you think I should stay at home to be with the kids?" He asked.

Rouge shook her head. "We need to do this together. We are a family now. We can take turns caring for them."

Slayer nodded. "Okay babe." He then walked up to the side of her bed and kissed her briefly on the lips.

She closed her eyes for the brief duration of the kiss, then opened them again as Slayer pulled away, breaking the kiss, smiling afterwards. Slayer then kissed both of the kids on the forehead, smiling. Silvic and Maya both smiled as the doctor came in with a wheelchair.

"Good news Rouge. You and the kids can go home. Oh and Slayer?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah doc?" Slayer asked.

"Congratulations on the two little ones, you and Rouge both. They seem very healthy." He said, smiling as Rouge smiled as well, extending a hand out as if she wanted to be picked up. Slayer picked her up in his arms and sat her down in the wheelchair, all while she was holding both of their kids. Before hand, she had gotten dressed in her jeans, shirt and shoes.

"Ready to go, everyone?" He asked Rouge. She nodded. "Let's go home, love."

Slayer then grabbed hold of the handles on Rouge's wheelchair and wheeled her out of the hospital, precious cargo in tow, heading towards their home.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
